


Greeting The Dawn

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [17]
Category: Circe - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mostly Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt,daybreak





	Greeting The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _daybreak_

Circe wakes up before the sun rises as she has always done even before her exile to Aiaia, leaving Penelope and Odysseus to sleep in their bed. She quietly moves around the home they all share preparing the table before the morning meal.

Her animals stir to wakeful alertness as she moves through the kitchen, preparing for the food and drink for her partners to break their fast with her.

When she's satisfied, Circe goes outside to stretch her muscles while her partners sleep and greet the sun's warmth.

She turns and smiles at Penelope as she hears them both join outside.


End file.
